Object detection systems can capture a variety of information about the objects in an environment, including, for example the appearance of an object. Associating aspects of a detected object (e.g., the appearance of the object) with another piece of information such as the identity of the object can be useful in various applications such as facial recognition in which face detection and recognition can be used to gain access to a device based on whether the recognized face corresponds with an authorized user of the device. However, many existing object detection systems require a great deal of user input and interaction, which can be burdensome. Further, many of the existing object detection systems provide limited functionality or have functionality that receives scant use due to a cumbersome user interface. Accordingly, it would be beneficial if there was a way to more effectively capture, process, and manipulate information associated with the state of an environment.